Pool Time
by Shiego627
Summary: Hey everyone I'm Back with another story to tell to what happens to the Herd and the Portal Gang, so what if those creatures from ice age 2 weren't crush by that rock, what if their alive, what if the flood is back you just have to read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm back with another story and I have it all plan out :) and I change the way I write my story, Emma, Anna and Yasmin will only be shown in a cameo appearance.

And I change the story title to **"Pool Time" and some of my characters won't be in this story but only four that will be Bea, Rose, Arra and Patricia only.**

So without further a due please enjoy.

* * *

**Everyone was enjoying their summer vacation for the past months but since its Ice age a blizzard came a week ago, when the blizzard was gone it made a bowl around the place with water inside the ice.**

* * *

"Summer time" Kyle shouted out and dive in to the pool that the brat pack, Ethan, Peaches and every single teenager in the island made.

"Woo hoo, the pool is amazing!" Peaches shouted out and splash some of her friends.

"Peaches don't stay in the water too long" Manny told his daughter.

"I know dad" Peaches told him while swimming.

"Manny!" Ellie called out to her husband.

"Yeah?" Manny asks.

"Emma, Anna and Yasmin are going now" Ellie said to him.

"Oh right, right" Manny said and went to the place where the portal is.

"Don't worry Mr. Manfred I will take good care of them" P. Duncan said to him.

"Thank you" Manny said to him.

"Well bye dad" Emma said to him and hug him for a short while.

"Yasmin you've got to try the cotton candy its just like sugar berries" Sarah told her.

"Got it" Yasmin agreed and went to Emma.

"Good luck" Hedwig said to Anna.

"Thanks" Anna said and they went in the portal with P. Duncan.

* * *

**The Portal disappeared.**

**The Herd went back to the pool.**

**Mary Jean and the Portal gang were enjoying their time in the pool like there was no tomorrow but one mammal didn't join in.**

* * *

"Unika come on in the waters great" Mary Jean told her.

"No thanks I just ate" Unika told her and went somewhere else.

* * *

**Mary Jean noticed that whenever she tried to convince Unika to join her in swimming, she always makes excuses most of them are about eating.**

* * *

"Unika isn't coming in again" Her older brother, Joven asks.

"Yep I'm getting worried of her" Mary Jean told him.

"Don't worry about it she's just like you so she'll tell you soon" Joven told her and got out of the pool.

"Right" Mary Jean agreed and followed her brother.

* * *

**Unika went to the river where she always get fish for the past months.**

**She did wanted to go in the pool with her friends but she had three problems : one she can't swim, two when she almost got killed in the fight with Kravon by almost dying in the ocean with sharks in it, and three she had a horrible of it when she was about five years old.**

**She couldn't tell anyone about it but she will when the time is right.**

**Her thoughts were interrupted by Alan.**

* * *

"Unika?" Alan went\flied up to her.

"Yeah Alan?" Unika asks the only friendly vulture who is also in love with a leopard.

"Can I hang out with you?" Alan asks.

"Sure" Unika agreed and allowed him to ride on her back.

* * *

**Back with the Herd they were trying to help Sid from getting beat'n up by kids and Kyle from getting beat'n up by girls.**

* * *

"Guys that is the last time we have to help you" Diego told the two sloths.

"And that's the last time I'm also going to help" Joven told them.

"What were you two thinking?" Manny asks angrily.

"Well I still wanted to open my camp but since you guys don't think I can do anything then fine" Sid said and walk away.

"And I was trying to get a girl to like me because I've been jealous of Joven"Kyle said to them.

"I do not get girls to like me" Joven told him when Veronica called out to him.

"Joven are you coming in the pool with us?" Veronica called out to him in a flirthy way with other girl sabers beside her.

* * *

**Joven looks back at Kyle to see him doing his "I told you so" face while Mary Jean was growling at Veronica.**

**Kyle walked away as well.**

**The Herd was about to follow them and say they were sorry but a beaver kid interrupted.**

* * *

"Hey let's play pin the tail on the mammoth" He said and all the other kids agreed and was going up to them.

"Guys!" The Herd shouted to the two sloths worriedly.

* * *

**With Kyle and Sid...**

"Don't worry Kyle we'll show them" Sid told him when they saw the Eviscerator and they both had the same idea.

* * *

**Back with the Herd, the possums did some tricks to stop the kids from attacking them and it work.**

* * *

"Good job guys" Hedwig told them.

"No problemo" Eddie told her.

"And I am glad you did that because I am not going to make this fur a mess" Mary Jean told them.

"Seriously MJ seriously" Shira said slightly annoyed.

"Hey I'm a teen I need my fur good" Mary Jean told her.

"Hey Sarah, can I asks a question" Billy the glyptodons asks.

"Sure?" Sarah agreed.

"How come Unika doesn't want to go in the water?" Billy asks, Sarah stayed silent.

"Yeah is she scared" Cindy said and Ashley answered.

"What are you saying she was the one that beat up that mean wolf" Ashley told the aardvark.

""Yeah Cindy" James told her.

"Yeah sorry must have forgot about it" Cindy said and while the kids were talking the Herd already went away.

"You know guys the kids are right, why doesn't Unika go swim in the pools?" Ellie asks.

"No idea, all we know she's been making excuses mostly about eating" Joven told her.

"She's not afraid or something she just had a very bad memory of it" Hedwig added.

"And where exactly is she?" Louis asks.

"No idea but that's Unika for you" Peaches told her best friend.

"But she wasn't like that back at the human world" Jheryle told her putting his leather brown jacket on.

"Now that's something that change from her" Mike told them when they heard the armadillo known as Fast Tony talking again in front of a crowd.

"Folks I will like to show you the new way of using snow you can kind in it, sleep on it and even make your own house with it" Fast Tony told them, the Herd and Portal Gang just sigh in annoyance when Fast Tony went up to Joven.

"Now look at this handsome face of his" Fast Tony pointed at his face.

"Tell us Justin-" Fast Tony was cut of by Joven.

"Joven" Joven corrected him.

"Yeah yeah, tell me what is your secret of making yourself good-looking" Fast Tony asks while everyone stared but for the herd and portal gang they just look annoyed at the armadillo.

"I don't have a secret, this is my natural face" Joven told him.

"Oh come on, what about you Jake" Fast Tony pointed at Jheryle.

"Jheryle...and I thought Granny forgets our names" Jheryle said but whispered the last part.

"Folks look at that hair you can even make it cooler by using my new fur or hair gel" Fast Tony said and rub some on Jheryle's spikes on his head.

"Hey!" Jheryle shouted annoyed while trying to rub it off.

"See look at that shine" Fast Tony said butto every one's eyes Jheryle looks like he put glitter on his spikes.

"MY SPIKES!" Jheryle shouted worriedly looking at his spikes while the possums started laughing.

* * *

**Manny grab the armadillo and was about to throw him when someone interrupted.**

* * *

"Hey Two sloths are on the eviscerator!" A Beaver shouted while pointing.

"Please tell me does sloths aren't our sloths" Diego said and look up to see it was Sid and Kyle.

"Great" Shira said slightly annoyed.

* * *

**With Unika and Alan...**

**Unika was still walking around with Alan on her back when she saw a vision came in her head and she saw it was like the dam from ice age 2 crack open since it was starting to melt.**

**Unika felt worried for a while when both her and Alan heard that animal and look up.**

**They also saw Sid and Kyle on the eviscerator.**

* * *

"Ah oh, what are those two thinking!" Unika shouted and ran over there while Alan followed by air.


	2. Ice Melting again

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK AND STUFF THAT I DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME ANYMORE BUT NOW I CAN UPDATE.**

**P.s The wolves like Liam are now at their island and not in this**

* * *

**(Unika's POV)**

Me and Alan came to see everyone all gathered around until they saw the herd.

"Herd!" I called out to them with Alan.

"Unika we might have a little problem" Sarah told me.

"More like a major problem" Peaches added.

"I already know about that...I saw them when I passed by" I told them and looked up the eviscerator.

"So how are we going to get both of them down?" Shira asks us.

"The same way from Ice Age 2...go up to there" I told her and started going to the eviscerator.

"Here we go" Manny said and followed me with Mike.

"Wait for us" Joven said with Diego and followed.

* * *

**(No One's POV)**

"Alright one, two..." Sid was cut off when Manny stop him and Kyle.

"Come on you two the last thing we need is you both going to the hospital" Unika told them.

"Not until we get respect" Sid told him.

"Sid the only respect that you and Kyle will get is respect from the dead" Manny told them.

"Again Manny they can't be that stupid" Diego told him.

Sid and Kyle got ready to jump.

"But we've been wrong before" Joven added.

"Geronimo!" Sid and Kyle stop from jumping when both Manny and Mike grab them and threw them behind them but also sliding down toward the sabers.

"Hey watch it!" Diego was cut of when Manny and Mike along with the sloths accidentally push the sabers to flat ice.

"Sorry guys" Mike told them and all three sabers started to stand up when the ice below them started to crack.

"What?" Unika looked around and started running to where the mammoths and sloths were with Diego and Joven.

Some water touched her back right leg that made her jolt and threw herself on Mike while the other two went in the water but got out safely.

"Unika...claws" Mike said with pain in his voice and Unika went of him.

"Sorry Mike...it was just a jolt" Unika told him when Manny called out to them.

"Guys it's happening again" Manny told them and the others were in shock to see the ice is melting again.

"We've gotta warn everyone else" Mike told them.

"I can't believe I live here its full of melting ice already" Kyle said and jump three times making a sound underneat.

Everyone looked down and looked back at Kyle.

"What?" Kyle asks when the ice below them crack making them fall.

"Not again!" Manny shouted with Diego and Sid on him, Mike with Kyle, Joven and Unika.

And all of them started falling down the eviscerator and every animal saw them and moved out of the way before they got hit.

Eventually they stop by going in the water but Unika landed on the ground.

"Manny!" Ellie called out to him.

"I'm alright" Manny told her, Diego and Sid got of him so did Joven and Kyle on Mike.

"What happen up there?" Peaches asks.

"The ice is melting again" Mike told her and everyone gasp.

"Not again" An arrdbark said in annoyance.

"That can't happen again" Steffie said when a vulture answered **(No not Alan)**.

"The floods coming again alright" The vulture known a Lone Gunslinger said and was standing on a branch.

"Uncle" Alan said.

"Uncle?" Princess asks in confusion.

"What do you want bird?" Lial asks in annoyance while Jessica stayed by his side.

"Just telling everyone that this time one of you won't survive since the boat out side the ice and your in a bowl no way out" Lone Gunslinger said.

"But uncle there's a big rock here too just at the end of the island it can save them" Alan told him.

"As usual Alan you are correct but I don't think they'll make it" Lone Gunslinger was cut off by Unika grabbing his neck with a furious face.

"We'll make it, you little bird" Unika told him with a little venom in her voice and let go of him.

"Fine then just here me out,kitty we all won't survive" Lone Gunlinger said but also landed on the ground because Unika cut the tree with her claws.

"I forget to not ever call you by that name" Lone Gunslinger remember.

"And you better not forget it" Sarah told him with Hedwig by her side.

"Fine and good luck since you all only have three days" The vulture said and flew away.

"I still can't believe he's my uncle" Alan told them.

"I feel sorry for you Alan" Princess told him and nudge him a little that made him blush.

"Maybe Alan can show us the way" Joven suggested and Princess smiled with a little blush.

"Yeah your right" Princess said.

Mary Jean growled in the background, Cristy and Unika notices this.

"I hope we can survive this with out blood shed" Cristy told Unika.

"True" Unika agreed.

"Alright everyone let's go to that rock " Manny announce and all of them moved.

"Another day is always an adventure"Carl said and started walking.

"Hey wait up Ellie!" Crash called out to his adopted sister with Eddie following and going on their sister's head.

"Sarah you coming" Andre asks looking back at Sarah.

"I'm just going to stay with Unika, Hedwig and Mary Jean" Sarah told him.

"Okay" Andre said and followed his twin brother.

"Why can't everything be in peace" Louis said and went beside Peaches.

"Unika do you really think we'll survive this?" Hedwig asks her BFF.

"No idea but it can't be worst than fighting wolves and dinosaurs" Unika told her.

"No offence, Cristy and Lial" Unika told them with a shy smile.

"Offence taken" Lial told her.

"Let's go!" Jessica and Katrina shouted in joy and started walking.

Sarah went on Hedwig's back and followed everyone else.

Unika stayed for a while when she felt something in one of the ice that was just flouting on water.

She stared at it for a while when Jheryle called out.

"Unika let's go!" Jheryle called out.

Unika looked back at the ice for a while and started to follow the others.

While she wasn't looking the ice turn to see the two sea creatures that nearly killed Manny.

The Cretaceous eye move looking at Unika.

* * *

**There finish I hope you all enjoyed that I will be updating maybe at Saturday please leave a review.**


	3. Singing and Telling the Pups

**Hey Everyone I'm back with another chapter and so sorry it took so long but now please enjoy the chapter**

**And special thanks to SirCreepington9th and Stubborn Saber for reviewing :D**

* * *

Everyone of the animals in the village were now on the move to the big rock shaped like a stranded ship and trying to move fast since they only have three days.

"So guys what are we going to do since we only have THREE DAYS!" Sarah shouted.

"Calm yourself Sarah, We'll make it" Hedwig told her.

"I know" Sarah said and ate a sugar berry, Unika just smiled at them it was quiet for a while when.

"So can someone now tell me why does Jheryle look like he put glitter on his spikes?" Unika asks but also couldn't hold a giggle.

"What, It still looks like I put glitter on my spikes...I'M GOING TO GET THAT ARMADILLO!" Jheryle shouted while everyone else started to laugh.

"So Unika why don't you come in the water?" Peaches asks that made the teen saber freeze.

"Nottellinghorriblememory" Unika said really fast and started walking fast ahead of everyone.

"She really is not going to tell us" Mike told them.

"Well I'm going to keep trying" Mary Jean told them.

"If you say so, little sister" Joven told her.

* * *

It's been two hours and Sid started to sing along with Kyle.

"Hey! Yo! tell your friends we can do it all again if we ahhhhhh put put put this day on-" Sid and Kyle were cut off by Manny and Mike.

"Shut up guys" Both of the mammoths told the sloths.

"Okay" Sid and Kyle said and continue to walk.

Another hour past and it was already night.

"Break a sweat on the floor yeah we work on the floor-" Sid and Kyle started to sing again and again Manny and Mike stop them.

"Stop singing guys!" Manny and Mike shouted.

"Fine" Sid and Kyle agreed and continue to walk.

Second day of escape of the flood again.

As usual Sid and Kyle started to sing.

"If you tell your secret clap your hands *Clap, clap* If you tell your-" Sid and Kyle were cut off from Manny and Mike.

"Okay guys if you don't shut up" Mike started.

"We will fall on both of you and this time we'll kill you" Manny ended.

"Alright, alright...yeesh" Sid said and he and Kyle stayed silent.

Unika stayed silent ever since Peaches asks her THAT question she really wanted to tell them but the horrible memory is always going up.

Peaches saw how Unika look about her question from yesterday and went up to her.

"Unika, I'm sorry really I didn't mean to push it that hard on you" Peaches apologize to her.

"It's okay Peaches, I forgive you" Unika told her.

"But when your ready tell us" Mary Jean told her.

"Your really that desperate?" Shira asks with a giggle.

"Hey I wanna know" Mary Jean told her with a annoyed face.

"You have to be patient MJ" Diego told her.

"Since when will that happen" Carl laugh out.

"Hey, don't make me rip your trout out" Mary Jean threaten him.

"Okay, okay easy cheeka" Carl told her.

"i never thought you can be scared uncle" Katrina told him.

"I'm not scared I'm just doing the right thing" Carl tried to defend himself.

"No, your definitely scared" Jessica told him.

"You two have your mother's attitude" Carl said feeling annoyed.

"And you better live with it" Cristy told her little brother.

"What do you see in her, Lial" Carl asks his brother-in-law.

"Not telling you" Lial told him and didn't notice that Jessica and Katrina were now following a butterfly making them go to a different direction.

Unika notices this and wanted to tell them but had to follow the two pups to the forest without any one noticing.

"Oh come on" Carl said annoyed.

"And who was the one who said he should be patient" Diego said mocking the wolf with his own words.

"Shut up!" Carl shouted when Ellie interrupted.

"Hey, has any one seen Unika, Jessica and Katrina?" Ellie asks and Lial started to panic.

"Kids! where are you" Lial shouted worriedly.

"Lial, calm down we'll find them" Cristy told her husband.

"You guys are worried of your kids and forgetting about Unika" Crash reminded them.

"How nice of you guys" Eddie added.

"Sorry" Both of the wolves said.

"Joven, sniff them out" Shira told him.

"Hey I'm not the only saber with a nose" Joven said trying to defend himself but started to sniff any way.

"They went that way" Joven said pointing at the woods.

"Let's go" Sarah said and ran into the woods with Andre and Adrian behind her with everyone else following.

"Can I at least get a thank you" Joven said and followed them.

* * *

The two pups were happily chasing the butterfly when Unika called out to them.

"Hey you two come on your parents might be worried of you two by now" Unika told them.

"Oh right sorry Uni" Jessica told her with Katrina following her.

Unika smiled at them seeing that the days past that the two pups were growing fast.

"So Uni can you tell us why you don't want to go in the water?" Katrina asks but Unika stayed silent for a while.

"Okay i'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret" Unika told them.

"Okay" Both of the pups said.

"Pinkie promise" Unika told them raising her pinkie **(if sabers even have pinkies?)**.

"Pinkie promise" Both of the pups said.

"Okay but I'll make it quick" Unika stated.

"You see when I was about your age Katrina, had a very horrible thing that happen...me and my family were going to this lake that we can swim in and I went in, I was having a really good time for about an hour and everyone was in different places leaving me alone when my legs were caught up on some vines in the water that I couldn't move and I was starting to drown and thought my life was over when my older sister pulled me out, saving me and bringing me to land and ever since I never wanted to go swimming ever again and if your parents told you a story where I was surrounded by sharks when I fell into the ocean after battling Kravon, then thats another reason" Unika finished.

"So that's why" Jessica said feeling sorry for the saber.

"Don't worry we'll keep it a secret" Katrina told her.

"Thank you" Unika told them when she saw the herd coming to them.

"Guys where were you we were worried sick" Ellie told them.

"Sorry" Unika and the two pups apologize.

"It's okay just don't ever do it again" Manny told them.

"Got it" Unika said when the ground started to shake for while until it stop.

"We might want to move before water is under our feet"Louis told them.

"The wiener is right fellas let's go" Granny shouted popping out of nowhere on top of Peaches' head.

"So that's where you were" Sid said and all of them started to move again unaware to what's going to happen next.

* * *

**And done I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and by the way Buck is outside the damn so let's just say he is lucky to not be in the dome.**

**Buck: Yep that's right**

**Me: Whatever you say...you little weasel**

**Both: Review :D**


	4. They are Back

**Hey everyone I'm back and sorry I haven't been updating but I will repay you guys with this chapter the only reason it took so long cause to me I had to do three things. Number one: my other story that's in my notebook, Number 2: I have Taekwondo lessons and Number 3: this one**

* * *

After a while, the now larger group of mammals managed to catch up with the large herd heading towards the abandon ship like rock.

They were now surrounded by cliff like structures of grey rock and the area around them lacked the grassy tundra back at the water park and now mainly consisted of dirt roads and bushes.

So far the wolf family and Princess was now a head of the herd all thanks to Jessica and Katrina but the parents didn't mind so did Princess but their uncle Carl does.

"They really have their energy" Carl complained, Princess was laughing at the background.

Peaches also went ahead with the other mammoth teens with Louis on her back.

Fast Tony was as usual hopping and bouncing about here and there, trying to sell his products to random walkers.

"As usual everyone this is the right time that you guys should lose some weight not unless you want to end up like that mammoth over there" Fast Tony annouced pointing at Manny.

"Hey!" Manny shouted feeling offended.

"I'm not fat it's this fur it's poofy" Manny told him.

"Yeah right" Fast Tony said when Diego and Shira growled at him making him scared and rolled away from them.

Diego and Shira laugh at what they did and Manny thank them.

"Nice one, guys" Unika said then both her and Diego did a fist bump.

"Um guys we might wanna go faster the others are going fast" Ellie told them seeing only little of the other animals going.

* * *

Somehow, the rocky landscape lead to another lake, only this time it was covered with thousands of jagged ice layers floating right next to each other creating a wonky ice surface with the Herd left behind.

Unika was at the back of the herd since as usual the ice beneath them has water.

"Come on Unika, there are whole continents moving faster than you, we've got to catch up to the others!" Sarah called out to her.

"I thought Unika was supposed to be faster than us?" Sid told them.

"She is" Hedwig said.

"But she's at the back...wait does that mean she's-" Kyle's sentence was cut off by Joven.

"Don't even try saying she's afraid of water cause that's impossible" Joven told him.

"And Unika was human there is now way she's aquaphobic" Shira told them.

"How do you know about phobia?" Ellie asks the sabress.

"Mary Jean told me about the whole aquaphobic thing" Shira told her.

"Yep that's all I actually told her" Mary Jean said but look back for a while to see Unika catching up to them and looked in front again to see the possums **(Excluding Sarah)** ice skating .

Manny was just walking looking around when he felt something move underneath them but shook it off.

Unika also felt it and look at the ice beneath her but saw nothing and continued to walk when she felt another movement beside her but saw nothing.

Manny looked around again to see nothing when the four possum males came infront of him ice skating when they bump into each other leading them to a slap fight when all of a sudden.

Maelstrom erupted from the sea below before going back into the water; it's giant weight made the ice that they were walking on to crack and separate into smaller chunks of ice.

Some time during the sudden attack made Sid, Kyle and Sarah flew into the air and went into the water.

"Mammal over board!" Kyle and Sarah shouted before going in.

"Not again!" Sid shouted before joining them.

Diego, Shira, Jheryle, Joven and Mary Jean were together in one piece of ice with small chunks of ice near them barely for all of them to jump at once.

Andre, Adrian, Crash, Eddie, Mike and Ellie were together and were able to get to land safely and unharmed.

Unika was on her own on a small piece of ice barely her size and almost making her go in the water when she was able to grip her claws on the edges of the ice staring in the water with fear.

Suddenly, Cretaceous crashed its head through the ice and hissed at Manny and Hedwig, both of them finally breaking from their stupor and running as fast as they could on the largest chunk of ice left.

"Unika!" Sarah called out and tried to swim as fast as she can with Sid and Kyle but Unika didn't move a muscle.

Sid felt something behind them and saw the Maelstrom that tried to him and Diego before.

While the two mammals ran, Manny looked back and found the shadow of the Cretaceous chasing after them under the water and fast! When he looked back up front again, Manny's eyes widened in shock when he found him and Hedwig at a dead end of their ice chunk.

"Guys we've gotta swim faster!" Sid shouted and they all swim faster until they were now with Unika but she still hasn't move a muscle but kept on staring at the water.

Kyle and Sarah saw that the Maelstrom was getting closer and Kyle was able to think of an idea that might work.

Kyle held the teenage sabress tail.

"This might sting a little" Kyle said and bit her tail.

It made Unika come back to her senses and the minute she saw the maelstrom come closer she brought Sarah on her back and all three mammals started hopping on other chunks of ice until they were on land as usual Unika was the first one to get on land and turn back to see if her sloth friends made it and they did before the maelstrom can bit them but instead bit the ice leaving a huge bite mark.

Hedwig shoved his shoulder roughly as they ran and guided him to another smaller ice layer that was floating to their left.

They both leaped over the small gap of water between the two floating ice chunks and landed safely, both breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

But no matter how many gulps of oxygen they both took, it didn't stop their hearts from beating very wildly in their chests as they looked around anxiously for the sign of the cretaceous.

The Cretaceous suddenly leapt out of the water and tried to take a bite at Manny as it landed on the ice with them.

Manny dodged this way and that as the cretaceous continued to leap at him with its crashing jaws.

The other side that the cretaceous was on got higher and higher as Manny's large weight leaned more on the opposite edge, the tipping berg made Hedwig cling onto Manny's leg with her paws so she wouldn't fall into the water.

Hewig glanced fearfully at how high above the cretaceous was on that edge.

The cretaceous hissed at them with an evil smirk as it shuffled towards the terrified pair trapped on the edge and finally leaped at them both.

Hedwig was about to jump at the cretaceous to force it back, but then paused when she found the monster's leap paused halfway.

It's wide open jaws were stuck on Manny's tusks.

Hedwig noticed Manny glancing back at Ellie and the others, who looked at them both with worried eyes as she stood at the shore safely.

Manny furrowed his brows as he stepped away from the ledge and grunted out loudly as he threw the giant purple monster back into the water.

Manny walked away towards the safe shore, but not before glaring threateningly at the two creatures that still had their heads above the surface glaring back them, but then quickly sank back into the water.

"You okay?" Hedwig asks him full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Manny told her before walking towards his wife.

* * *

"I can't believe those two are back" Sid said frightened as both Diego and Shira went up to them.

"Whoa!" Shira gasp looking at the bite mark on the ice.

"Their jaws are that strong?!" Shira asks her mate.

"Yep trust me this happen before" Diego told her.

"For all I know land safe, water not safe" Unika told them before walking away with Sarah on her back.

"I'm just glad that Peaches wasn't with us when that happen" Manny told his wife.

"Okay sweetheart okay" Ellie told him but also felt annoyed of her husband's protective self for their daughter as both of them walk away.

"By the way Unika your secret is safe with us" Sarah told her BFF while being between Sid and Kyle.

"Um...what secret?" Unika asks her full of confusion.

"The one that you can't swim" Kyle told her.

"Okay now that's impossible" Unika told him before walking away.

"Aw well" Sid told both of them.

"Just let her be" Kyle added and all of them followed.

Unika look back at them before walking off again staying calm as possible and trying to put that memory away.

* * *

**And that's it sorry that it took so long and wait for the next chapter which is already night time**

**Review :D**


	5. Balancing on the Rocks AGAIN!

**Hey everyone I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and like I said at the last chapter it will already be night. And just like in the movie Manny and Ellie will argue.**

* * *

**(Unika POV)**

As we were walking, Manny and Ellie were talking at the back of the herd about their daughter which Diego and Shira thinks that they will argue soon and hey they were right.

* * *

**(No One's POV)**

"Manny, Peaches isn't a little girl anymore" Ellie argued getting a little angry.

"I know that, I just think that she's not ready to face something dangerous like that" Manny said back.

"Manny, she faced Gutt and kicked him to a ice wall making him unconscious for a while" Ellie told him.

"I know, I saw it but she is not ready to face something like this!" Manny started to shout.

"Then when are you going to give your own daughter some trust and respect" Ellie asks furiously.

"When I see that she can take care of herself" Manny said back.

"Oh so when will that be when she's thirty-four already!" Ellie shouted and walking away from her husband making everyone look at her with worried eyes and back at Manny who started to also walk faster to the front of the herd and did not go close to Ellie.

"This should not be well" Kyle said and everyone agreed.

Diego, Sid and Unika face-palmed.

"I'm glad that Bea isn't here to witnessed this" Mike said as they followed the two adult mammoths.

* * *

It didn't take long before the landscape changed; the soft, mud and grass terrain changed into hard dirt and sharp, jagged black rocks that shot out of the ground with big mist around the place.

Manny look like he wanted to say something to Ellie but he couldn't.

Unika was looking around to make sure it's clear so she won't step on any rocks when she heard a pain yelp behind her.

She looked back sharply to find Kyle with a very pained expression and both his paws clutching in between his legs, making Sid wince sympathetically and remembering the pain from what happen to him last time.

Joven simply looked back and smirked mischievously before nonchalantly walking off.

"Watch out, there's a stump!" Andre called out,

"Not any more..." Kyle rasped as he clenched his eyes shut painfully.

Diego and Shira were also trying to talk to Manny and Ellie **(Diego:Manny, Shira:Ellie)**.

But as usual the two mammoths were to stubborn.

When all of a sudden the ground below them started to brake.

* * *

Unika found herself elevating and tried to clutch onto the ground beneath her both of her back legs dangle off the end of the rock piece with Joven beside her also in the same position as her.

Diego was with Unika and Joven but was standing on the rock than dangling on the edges like last time and Shira was at the other side of them with Mary Jean.

Sid, Kyle, and Jheryle ended up on the layer beneath them.

Mike and Hedwig were also in another layer beneath Sid, Kyle, and Jheryle's layer.

While Manny and Ellie were trying to balance out on the same rock as the five sabers.

The possums were standing on another layer of rock beneath Mike and Hedwig's layer.

"STOP...MOVING!" Diego shouted and suddenly bellowed and everybody followed the command.

The ending result was a messed up rock like jenga pile balancing at the center of each other.

"Thank you..." Shira breathed out in relief.

But no sooner did she say that...did another layer of rock break out on them, causing everything to go into havoc again.

The giant jolt made Joven let go and with a yell, fell on top of Sid who was at the bottom layer, making him bounce again and land on the bottom layer with the possums.

"Bro!" Mary Jean shouted worriedly for her older brother.

Unika fearfully looked down when she saw felt him land safely on another layer, making her let out another breath of relief.

She then went back to looking forward and saw their layer of rock start to break in half!

Diego roared at the two mammoths like he did last time "Manny, Ellie! Lock trunks!"

When both mammoths heard Diego, they looked at each other with angry glares, neither willing to touch the other!

"NOW!" Shira roared at them, and they instantly did, just before the rock could break out beneath them.

Both Manny and Ellie continued to intertwine their trunks, letting out loud painful grunts because of the effort, with the other's until the rock stuck back together.

The other layers were still balancing, but by now all the rocks were continuously spinning around like a carousel.

Unika looked back down towards the possums and Joven and yelled at them "Possums! Help Joven grab onto that ledge!"

All them saw the oncoming ledge and all of the possums looked down fearfully at the dangerous drop if they failed.

All of them laughed humorlessly while Eddie sarcastically yelled out "Funny Unika... Now what's your real plan?!" while the other possums look like they were praying.

Joven loudly roared at them both irritably and whacked the back of their heads before gesturing towards the ledge commanding them to do as what Unika said.

He looked ahead determinedly and carefully shuffled his paws towards the ledge, worried that his shift in weight might make the layer break.

"Goodbye Andre, Adrian and Sarah!" Crash and Eddie sniffed.

"Bye Crash and Eddie" The other three possums whimpered.

"Bye Unika..." Sarah sniffed

"GO, NOW!" Diego barked at them, making sure they get on with it.

Joven by now had already clasped his claws onto the sides of the ledge, Crash held onto Eddie's tail while he helped to slow it down by grabbing onto the end.

"Uhhh..." Unika heard Manny call out, "I'm sorry...if what I said before angered you!"

All of the saber's eyes turn wide as saucers.

"Not again" Diego whispered to himself feeling a deja vu in this.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IF' IT ANGERED ME?!"

Suddenly, Joven found himself slipping off the original rock and falling down! But before he could yell out in fear, Andre, Adrian and Sarah quickly caught his feet and held on.

Joven suddenly found himself sweating in fear when he saw just how far the fall was while he was dangling off...

"Please don't drop me" He whispered and preyed to himself.

"THAT it angered her! THAT it angered her!" Crash yelled back to Manny while he was holding his brother by the tail making sure he doesn't fall.

"I -I mean THAT! THAT it angered you!" Manny loudly stuttered while intertwining his trunk back to it's original tightness, making the rocks slow down again.

Unika and Shira felt one of their eyes twitch in utter fury...

"Are they seriously going to do this NOW?!" Shira shouted frustratingly in her head.

Mary Jean then suddenly heard Manny yell out in his defense "You just overreacted, again that's all!"...

If Joven wasn't dangling off the end of a rock, he would have face palmed but Diego, Jheryle and Mike did it for him.

"Did he really just say that?" Hedwig asks angrily.

"WHAT?!" Ellie roared, obviously leaning away from Manny in disgust since the layers started to shift more quickly again.

Andre angrily yelled out "Take it back!"

Jheryle followed up "There are other lives at stake here!"

"That involves me who almost fall to my death!" Joven shouted feeling annoyed.

Sid suddenly called out "Wait a minute, he's got a point!"

"HE'S GOT NOTHING!" Adrian called out to him

"IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Kyle shouted back.

"IT WAS INSENSITIVE!" Sarah joined in.

"APOLOGIZE!" Diego and Shira finally roared at Manny.

"Why me?! She overreacted!" Manny roared back while glaring at his wife.

"Just apologize!" Mary Jean shouted.

"NO!" Manny told her.

"DO IT!" Jheryle shouted when...

"OKAY, I'M SORRY!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock when they realized...that was Ellie's voice! She must have locked her trunk back to Manny's because the rocks started to slow down again.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else yelled out.

"He's right...I overreacted.." Ellie calmly stated as if they all weren't literally depending on her and Manny to not let them plummet to their doom!

"You mean you -" Manny was about to yell accusingly until Unika interrupted:

"Not another word or I'll come down there AND PUSH YOU OVER MYSELF!"

Manny glared back at her but continued to hold on tight.

Sid, Kyle and Jheryle were already near the ledge that the possums and Joven were at before and went on to it when they noticed that they made rocks not in balanced.

Everyone else also noticed and was panicking a little.

"Guys run now!" Unika shouted at them and they followed.

Everyone was running for their lives and Unika was the last one who was running as fast as she could over the layers, until she reached the last one and tried to jump on top of it, reaching as high as she could towards the safe ledge above her...but found herself descending down again when she didn't reach and clenched her eyes shut...

Until she felt a bunch of claws latch onto her front paws and holding onto her, stopping her descent.

Unika sharply looked up to find Mary Jean's relieved face smile at her reassuringly, her back legs being held by Joven and two trunks holding his back legs by Manny's and Ellie.

Unika let out a large breath and weakly smiled at Mary Jean "He he...thanks."

Above them, the three sabers heard Ellie mutter affectionately, towards Manny "I guess it's alright to be worried of their own daughter" and Manny smiled to that but Sarah had to interrupt.

"Hey hey! Don't mind the sabers, just hanging off the edge of a cliff their!" Sarah called out behind them and that's when the two mammoths just noticed the sabers below them who were looking at them with bored faces like they were saying "hello" in a bored way.

"Whoops sorry" Manny said as he and his wife pulled all three sabers up.

* * *

**And Done now this is long please review and wait for the next chapter for a song :)**


	6. Glorious Food!

**Hey I'm back with another chapter and we are near the end of this story **

**I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE JUST MY OC's**

* * *

As the herd found a spot for them to sleep after the whole almost falling to their death **(especially Joven) **they decided to sleep already since all of them are exhausted and Sid already made their fire for warmth.

"Hey Unika, can I sleep on your back?'' Sarah asks her saber friend.

"Sure" Unika said as she lies down and let Sarah go on her back.

Unika was going to fall asleep when Joven and Mary Jean came by and lie down seven inches away from her.

"You okay Joven?'' She asks her friend.

"I may have almost fall to my death but I'm okay" Joven said as he lie down and trying to ignore to what just happen to him.

"I'm going to embarrass you when you get your first girlfriend" Mary Jean said and laugh, Unika joined in including Hedwig and Sarah.

"Yeah like that will ever happen, I'm staying single for life" Joven said as he lies down again.

"Okay then, goodnight" Mary Jean said to Unika, Sarah and Hedwig as she curls up next to her brother.

"Night" Sarah said as she went to sleep on Unika's back with Hedwig near them.

Manny looks at his wife as she puts her brothers to sleep before joining them as he smiles at them.

Mike slept five inches away from Joven and Kyle decided to sleep on the tree of the possums.

Jheryle just dig a hole to sleep in.

Shira was already asleep when Diego lie down next to her, she immediately lie down on his paws from exhaustion but he didn't mind as he lick between her ears which she purrs in return.

Sid look like he was looking for something or someone.

"You okay buddy?" Diego asks the sloth.

"Yeah, I just can't find Granny...wait you don't think she-" Sid started to panic but Diego was able to calm him down.

"Don't worry Sid, nothing can kill your granny" Diego told him.

"Good point, well night then" Sid said as he falls asleep.

Diego lay his head down on top of Shira's.

Unika looks around for a while until she can lay her head down to get some sleep.

Eight hours past by already and Unika was having a nightmare of her almost drowning.

Unika jolted awake to see everyone still asleep and Sarah already fall off her back and is still asleep.

She stretch her body out only to feel something wet on her paws.

"Water?" She question herself until her eyes turn wide.

"Water!" Unika shouted in shock as she jump on Diego making him wake up along with Shira.

As he jumps on Manny waking him up making him bump on the tree where Ellie and the possums are sleeping on and making them fall to the ground with a splash.

"Adrian, I told you to go before bed" Andre told him.

"I didn't do this...at least not all of it" Adrian told him and whispered the last sentence but Jheryle heard it.

"Gross" Jheryle said as he walks away from him.

"What happen?" Hedwig said as she looks around seeing water.

"We over slept" Shira told her.

"We might actually be the last creatures alive...we have to repopulate the earth!"Eddie shouted as he and Crash hug each other.

"How we either mate with the other girls or the dudes" Adrian told him.

"And Joven has to pick for his sister or Unika" Sarah said until Unika slap her head.

"Ow" Sarah said as she rubs her head.

"Let's keep moving" Mike said as all of them started to go again.

* * *

**(Two Hours Later...)**

"Can we take a short break we're dying here" Kyle said as he and Sid were getting tired when five vultures landed on a tree near them.

"It was just a figure of speech!" Sid shouted as he and Kyle ran up to the others.

"Why are they just watching us?" Joven asks.

"I wish I knew what they are thinking" Mary Jean told him.

Lone Gunslinger just stare at them before singing.

* * *

**"_Food, Glorious food...we're anxious to try it" He sang and one of the other vulture join in._**

**_"Three banquest a day our favorite diet!" He sang as a teen vulture started to sing. _(Not Alan)**

**_"Just imagine a mammoth and bear steak, fried, roasted or stewed!" The teen vulture said._**

**_"Oh, food, wonderful food, marvelous food, glorious food!"All of the vultures joined in as the herd runs away._**

**_"Food, glorious food, poached possum and molehog served flambé" One vulture said to all five possums and Jheryle as all possums played dead and Jheryle guard them._**

**_"Broth made from a sloth" A female vulture said as she chases Kyle and Sid to some kind of swamp making sink a little._**

**_"Or a saber-tooth souffle" All vulture sang as Diego, Shira and Unika went up to the sloths when Unika saw a branch in the water and she step on it making both sloths get out of the water._**

**_"Why should we be fated to, d_****_o nothing but brood,_****_" They sang as the herd tried to escape._**

**_"On food, magical food, wonderful food, marvelous food?" the next scene is scene that the herd was sliding down a hill on a large tree bark while the male possums enjoys the ride._**

**_"Food, glorious food, _****_flesh picked off the dead ones" The next scene is shown that all three mammoths had a possum on their trunks like they were going to shoot._**

**(Manny: Crash, Ellie: Eddie, Mike: Sarah)**

**_As all mammoths shoot at the same time and letting the possums hit directly at the vulture's feathers making them look like they were wearing costumes, Crash had feathers on his head like a crown, Eddie had feathers on his lower body like a hula skirt and Sarah look like she had wings._**

**_"Rank, rotten, or chewed,_****_ soon, we'll be the fed ones!" All vultures look like they were doing a conga line with Sid and Kyle joining in._**

**_"Just thinking of putrid meat" The vultures sang as they push some rocks on the herd but Manny, Ellie and Mike ended up rolling on top of the rocks and were next to each other._**

**_"Puts us in a mood for f_****_ood, glorious food, marvelous food, fabulous food, beautiful food"_**

**_Diego was between Manny and Ellie like he was trying to connect them with Joven on his back same goes with Shira but she was between Ellie and Mike with Mary Jean on her back, Unika was on Ellie's back with Hedwig on her back and Sarah on her head, Jheryle ended up on top of Mike's head._**

_**Before Sid and Kyle were getting crushed by some rocks Manny and Mike grab them by their heads and putting them on their backs.**_

_**Crash and Eddie ended up trying to balance on each other on top if Sid's head same goes with Andre and Adrian on Kyle's head.**_

**_"Magical food" The teenage vulture said as he flies up with the herd falling of the clip and on to three trees._**

**_"Glorious food!" The vultures ended their song with happy smiles but quickly turn into frowns to notice that the herd wasn't killed._**

* * *

Manny was on one with Diego on top of him and Joven on his back, Sid was on Manny's right tusk and Crash and Eddie on his left.

Mike was on the other tree next to Manny's with Shira on top of him with Mary Jean on her back and Jheryle was still on his head, Kyle was on his left tusk.

And lastly Ellie was next to him on her tree with Unika still on her back so are Hedwig and Sarah.

"There now you know what they were thinking" Joven told his sister as all of the mammoths crash on the ground with everyone else and the vultures flew away.

* * *

**And done finally you guys have no idea how long it took for me to finish this chapter **

**Sarah: That's because you type so slow *Buck agrees with her***

**Me: I do not!**

**Sarah, Buck: Do to**

**Me: Do not**

**Sarah, Buck: Do to!**

**Me: Do not!**

**Unika: Please review so these three can stop shouting...I'm trying to sleep you three or else rip your heads off!**

***All three of them became silent as Unika goes back to sleep***


End file.
